Sonic: Darkness Before The Dawn
by TyphoonDigi
Summary: After the Blue Knight, everything seems fine, but a new evil emerges, but from an unexpected source, now who can save Sonic, from a living Nightmare


**Sonic: Darkness Before The Dawn  
Episode #1: Nightmare Night**

It was a peaceful evening in the castle of Canterlot, Luna was just finished raising the moon after Celestia's setting, the sun goddess had fallen into a deep slumber to restore her energy for the dawn's rise, whilst Luna had arisen with her long-lost son: Sonic, they had risen the moon whilst Sonic created the stars, a sense of joy & relief regained Sonic as he absorbed the moonlight his power skyrocketed his eyes glimmered with undying joy, but he suddenly turned to confusion when he saw the moon glow light blue & shimmer in beauty, Luna looked to her son, noticing his confusion:  
"Tonight's a very special night my beloved son, it his Nightmare Night, our power is increased & all of Equestria celebrate the joys of our moon & celebrate the horrors & fear by having festivals, I was going to visit Ponyville but this year I have to visit Trottingham, will you travel to Ponyville & celebrate for me?" asked Luna

Sonic practically jumped for joy at this news: "Of Course Mum!" replied Sonic happily.

Luna called for the guards to escort Sonic towards Ponyville for the celebrations, Sonic jumped in waving to Luna, her doing the same & the chariot sped off into the night sky, about half an hour later the chariot arrived upon the skies above Ponyville, young colts, fillies, mares & stallions alike gathered around, expecting the ageless moon princess, but in the midst of town square forming a tornado & when it disappeared the colt prince showed, he had a spiky dark blue mane, regular blue coat, peach muzzle, arms & chest, he wore a black robe-like gi & gi trousers with dark blue lines & red shoes & grey soles, he had a alicorn horn & wings.

Rainbow Dash saw the tornado & flew at top speed towards there to see her beloved, when she saw him she flew towards him a crushed him in a hug of affection, "Oh Sonic I missed you! " squealed Rainbow Dash

"Dashie I was only gone for a week!" replied Sonic, losing air from such a tight hug, Rainbow was wearing a Daring Do outfit, she dyed her fur Light Orange, Greyscale mane, & had painted over her cutie mark, replacing it with Compass Rose, she wore a white & green patterned adventure hat, dark green jacket, white T-Shirt, dark green short-jeans & brown boots.

Mayor Mare walked forwards towards the blue alicorn, she had a pale, light greyish amber coat, light cornflower bluish grey with a lighter streak mane & she wore a clown outfit with a rainbow afro-like mane, purple jacket & trousers, yellow jumper, green buttoned-up shirt & grey shoes, she was curious, not knowing the newly returned colt.

"Excuse me sir, but who are you?" asked the mare

"Sorry for my lack of manners there Mrs. Mare, my name is Sonic Eclipse, I'm Princess Luna's son, she needed to visit Trottingham for this evening so I need to take over these facilities for this Nightmare Night" replied Sonic, everypony looked surprised at this & immediately bowed before Sonic, he denied the bowing as he did not prefer to be treated to good for being royalty,

Sonic had a look over town, he saw apple bobbing, ponies catapulting apples at targets, Sonic had a go & ended up hitting the middle & cheered loudly, next there was a "Haunted" bowling alley, instead of throwing the ball, Sonic did a spin-dash & got a strike, unfortunately he got caught in the lane & had to squeeze with the other bowling balls through the machine & out the other side, "Ouch" Rainbow Dash pulled Sonic out but she pulled him too hard & he fell over & ended up kissing her with him on top, Rainbow got a lustful look in her eye & pulled Sonic towards the "Tunnel Of Love" after they went in all you could hear was a zipping noise, gasping, panting, & a lustful shout, after they came out, Rainbow Dash was putting her jacket & hat back on whilst Sonic was lying down in a daze, with his pupils spinning in circles, finally Sonic & Rainbow decided to visit the statue of Nightmare Moon.

"So this is the form my mother took when she became evil..." said Sonic, Rainbow Dash nodded & looked up at it as well in despair, knowing how Sonic must have felt about this, Sonic indeed looked upset but then he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach, Rainbow Dash checked to see if he was alright, he looked okay enough when he started to get up, however a dark aura surrounded his hand for a few seconds, but it remained unnoticed by either of them, so they decided to share one last kiss before Sonic sped back to Canterlot & Rainbow Dash to a nearby cloud.  
**Canterlot Castle:  
**Luna had just returned & was waiting for Sonic to return home, then suddenly she sensed a dark force similar to her Nightmare form, "No... It couldn't be, not Sonic..." said Luna to herself...


End file.
